A Price for Love
by Rubius
Summary: Krad has a new plan to get dark and it involves riku and risa. will dark and daisuke fall into it or spring back?
1. A plan

() thinking

_Dark's voice_

**Krad's voice**

chat with angel

It's been awhile after the battle of dark and krad and things were just about to settle down when krad had an idea. **Hey hiwatari are you there/ **yes what is it krad/ **I just got a foolproof plan on capturing dark**/ really let's hear it/** you know that the harada twins cause the transformation for dark right**/ yeah so what's the point/ **kidnap the twins and challenge dark to a fight and keep them close that way you will be the victor/ **alright let's give it a shot thought hiwatari while walking to class.

In another hallway

Hey riku are you ok asked risa. Yeah I just can't shake this feeling of dread I mean it's kind of freaky said riku. (I wonder if it either has to do with daisuke or dark) hey girls said hiwatari from behind surprising both of them.

Don't do that yelled riku at the top of her lungs; sorry I just came to ask you if you wanted to meet dark in person after school said hiwatari. ME! ME! ME! Said risa without thinking, the invite was for both of you if you were interested said hiwatari. Riku while deep in thought agreed. Good meet me in the abandoned warehouse at the edge of town tonight said hiwatari before walking off.

(This has got to be a setup but it could be a chance of a lifetime) thought riku and decided to leave it alone until later before they were late for class.

Night at the warehouse

here it is said risa thinking how perfect it would be to meet dark again while riku was getting the creeps. Hey hiwatari are you sure that dark is going to be here asked riku after they all stepped inside. Yes infact I need you two to get him here said hiwatari then started to transform. Both riku and risa were shocked to say the least. **Now to send dark the challenge **krad said while subduing the girls.


	2. Challenge

You asked and i obey _i don't own dnangel_

* * *

It had been about a week since riku and risa went with hiwatari to the warehouse and nobody knew where they disappeared to. Sure, there were a few leads but they all came up dead ends and someone or someones were getting worried.

_Hey daisuke you there/_ yeah what's up dark/_ well I was wondering if you had any ideas as to the harada sisters whereabouts._ / Sorry but I don't have any ideas why do you ask/_ it's just that there is something wrong about the feel of it, it's just like a trap from krad or something like that_/ that's impossible hiwatari has been to school all last week so he couldn't have done it_/ ok so where does he go after school/_ I don't know, home I guess.

Right after that being said daisuke comes to his desk and finds a letter with a white feather seal on it.

_What did I tell ya, quick open it daisuke._ Daisuke opened the letter and it read:

_**Dark,**_

**_If you ever want to see, the harada sisters again come to the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town tonight at seven and come alone. Tonight we finally finish this._**

_**Krad**_

What is this/_ it's a challenge from krad and I think he plans to use the harada sisters as a bargaining chip/_ (no not riku) /_ daisuke pull yourself together and focus we need to come up with a plan for tonight/_ right dark and if he has hurt riku we kill him.

_Whoa daisuke I have never heard this kind of thing from you, I kind of like it anyway we need to think of a way to get the harada sisters away from krad without transforming/_ the rutile of grief should help with that and besides I'm sick of hiding and I think it's time for me to come clean_/ hold on daisuke let's not go nuts and forget that krad is out for blood and will do any thing to finish this/_ alright let's plan.

All throughout the day they planed for the duel and waited for school to end and when it did daisuke went straight home to get some supplies.

What's up kid said dad? Krad has taken the harada twins and has challenged me to a duel and I am going to end this said daisuke. All right just be safe said dad. Ok said daisuke while leaving to go to the duel.

* * *

_**more reviews please**_


	3. Duel

**_Still do not own D.N.Angel_**

* * *

At the warehouse at the designated time for the duel krad was getting inpatient. **Where is he **thought krad while sitting near the harada twins.

I can't believe that is hiwatari and that he would do this just to get dark said risa, yeah I mean it's not like dark has a crush on us or anything said riku.

Just then, daisuke came into sight and the twins were surprised but happy to see him. Niwa help us yelled risa and was crying while riku seemed collected. Krad leave them out of this they have nothing to do with this yelled daisuke while running to them. **Actually, I need them** **you see I needed bait so tempting that even you would come to grab it **said krad while focusing a blast of magic at riku. Stop it said daisuke when he was close enough then jumped to push the twins out of the way and krad missed. **Why you little pain in the neck I'll get you yet** yelled krad when he lost them. Daisuke untied the ropes on the twins and asked them to leave but they wanted to stay so he couldn't argue but he at least had go get them outside and as they were sneaking to the door they found it was locked and krad had found them. **Now then let's finish this shall we **said krad as he fired a blast at daisuke but riku blocked at the last second. No riku why did you do it asked daisuke while checking for any injuries and found a broken arm and two cracked ribs. Because I didn't want you to get hurt protecting us and also because I… love… you said riku before collapsing into her sisters arms.

**Are you ready for more or do you wish to give-up** said krad with a smug look on his face. Now that did it daisuke had had enough, both he and dark wanted the same thing and that was Krad's head on a pike. Daisuke's eyes turned red and sprouted more hair and he grew a few inches, the rutile glowed like a beacon and krad was blinded but the harada twins saw everything. When he was finished daisuke turned into dark and was ready to fight and kill krad. **So you come out dark mousey **said krad, _shut up and die krad you hurt the one daisuke loves and you will die by my hand_ said dark with a look of total bloodlust in his eyes.

Risa and riku couldn't believe their eyes one minute they saw niwa then he turned into dark thus explaining a few things. So that's it no wonder he so clumsy it was an act to hide his true talents thought riku amazed at how daisuke was. No wonder I couldn't win dark's heart it was daisuke's heart and it belonged to riku but there are others thought risa.

**Shall we **said krad ready to fight and fired a strong blast of magic at dark but dark was still unimpressed _you may say you are the side of light but what you did proves beyond a shadow of a doubt you are darker than any demon_ said dark unfazed. Krad took another shot and made it even stronger but still nothing _is that it because of your attack on riku and filling by other self's heart with hate and wishes of your death my power is increased 100 fold_ said dark while powering up. **No it can't be it isn't even possible** said krad while putting up a shield.

Dark fired the blast and all that was left of krad was a few white feathers and a unconscious hiwatari.

* * *

**_Send in reviews_**


End file.
